Sister Shinobi
by CzappaStar
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin sister? Follow Kira Uzumaki as she handles her new life as a ninja with her new team, Team 7. [Follows both manga and anime, but is leaning towards the manga version. Might be a Sasuke/OC but might just be friendship. Who knows?]


This is my first Naruto Fanfic so if I mess up, sorry. Hope you love it, though.

* * *

In the village of Konoha, a young girl stood staring up at her idiot twin brother. "Naru-nii, stop being a baka." She calls up lazily. Her brother ignored her and kept defacing the monument.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Naruto laughs. His sister sighs. She had been dragged along by her brother for another one of his pranks that always seemed to get the both of them into trouble, even if she was participating or not. Today, Naruto decided to graffiti the faces of the Hokages that are carved into the face of the mountain that overlooks Konoha. While her brother was doing the vandalizing, she was supposed to 'keep watch' as he lowered himself on ropes with a bucket of paint down the side of the mountain. Her job was virtually useless, as trying to hide that your hanging on the monument was impossible. People were starting to gather in angry mobs at the base, but managed to keep a far enough distance from her. She really hated when people did that.

"Enough with the stupid pranks!" Someone yelled behind me.

"We're sick of it! Grow the heck up!" Another person on my right added. You and me both, buddy. I rubbed a hand over my face. I swear, I'm going to be wrinkly and grey by the time I hit my twenties and it will all be thanks to my brother.

"Please, please don't do anything even more stupid." I begged to Naruto under my breath.

"LOOOOSERS!" Too late... "Wanna-be's!" Naruto shouted gleefully from up in the air. "You don't have what it takes to do something this low!" Naruto kept yelling. Fed up, I pushed through the crowd of people. In which was not hard to do, they avoided me like the plague.

"Naru-nii, you baka!" I raised my face to look up at him. "Get down before you make a bigger fool out of yourself!" I could see his pout even from on the ground.

"Wah! Kira-onee, you're no fun!" He whined. I sighed in exasperation. Suddenly, a person cut through the crowd. Damn, it's the Hokage. Naruto is in trouble now. He stepped up beside me to look up at the flailing figure that is my brother. I tried not to look directly at him, I didn't like getting into trouble unlike my baka brother. Naruto, you idiot, if the Hokage doesn't indirectly kill you I will. Another person popped up and joined the Hokage next to me; Iruka-sensei. Yup, Naruto's gonna die.

"Lord Hokage... I can't apologize enough..." The Hokage looked over at Iruka-sensei. "Oh! Is that you Iruka...?" He said a little unnecessarily. Iruka-sensei nodded and looked over at me with a slight glare. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Just because I'm his sister doesn't mean he'll listen to me all the time." I said with a small shrug. Despite getting in trouble afterwords, I thought Naruto's pranks were funny. As long as they weren't directed at me.

Iruka sighed and straightened up. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot? Get down from there and get back to class!" He yelled up at Naruto. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Great, more yelling. As if I don't get enough of that. Naruto paniced and flopped around on his ropes. Yup, he's screwed.

* * *

Once back in the classroom, and Naruto was tied up, Iruka made the two of us stand at the front of the class (sit in Naruto's case. His arms were tied around to his back). Iruka-sensei stood in front of Naruto. Naruto, the idiot that he is, pouted and turned so not to look at Iruka-sensei. Apparently didn't like that. He pointed his finger at Naruto and I got the feeling a rant was coming. " Tomorrow all your classmates and sister will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy. But the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts." Iruka-sensei scowled at Naruto. "So you chose now for your stupid tricks?! You moron! Plus, you dragged Kira-san into another one of your stupid pranks!" I sighed, not wanting to be dragged into this.

Naruto sighed as well, though probably from getting another lecture, and didn't seem to be listening. "Sir, yes, sir." I wanted to smack him upside the head. Stupid idiot. You could practically hear sensei growling.

Iruka-sensei, however seemed to want to take out his anger on the class. "Today in class we'll be reviewing the art of transformation." He announce angrily to the class. A series of cries of protest arose from the other students.

**"What?!"**

Iruka-sensei continued, "All of you have to do is... conjure a form that looks like me!" He finished. Most of the students shot Naruto glares. I glared back at them and they flinched. I didn't mind the exercise, I had already mastered this simple art. But if they want to pick on Naruto, even if it _was_ his fault, they got another thing coming.

Lining up in a single file line at the front, the students went one by one. All of the students, weather looking worried or not, so far had been able to preform the simple transformation. When it was my turn I lazily walked up to sensei. Not even bothering to do the hand gesture, I glanced over sensei and with a soft 'whoosh' I was an exact copy of him. I even copied his pose. He blinked back at me. "You can do that without the gesture?" He asked, impressed. I shrugged and changed back to myself. I strolled outside the classroom to wait for Naruto.

After a couple of kids later, it was Naruto's turn. "Right. Well done." Iruka-sensei said to another kid who did the transformation. "Next up, Uzumaki." I heard him say. I could hear the other remaining kids still muttering curses.

"This is all your fault!" followed by "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I wanted to run back inside and punch those guys in the face. Stupid kids. I sent up a silent prayer that Naruto will at least get this right. For a moment there was silence as Naruto walked up to sensei.

"...Here goes nothing..." Naruto murmured. "Change!" He yelled as his chakra flared. I tensed. Maybe he did it right. Maybe Naruto isn't an idiot. Maybe-

"GAAH!" Iruka sensei yelled. Jumping up I opened the door to see Naruto...had changed into a naked girl. I sighed. Nope, he's still a baka.

"HA HA HA HA!" Naruto laughed, popping back into himself. "I call this one the ninja center fold!" He said with a grin. I face palmed. Iruka-sensei came running back to wherever he was knocked back to with tissues stuffed up his bleeding nose.

**"HOW BIG A FOOL ARE YOU?"** Iruka-sensei yelled. "You waste all of your time and talent inventing these stupid tricks!" I pressed my forehead against the door frame. My poor, stupid brother...

* * *

Later, Naruto and I were forced to clean up the paint he had splattered on the monument. Standing on a platform held by ropes, this was not a fun way to be hanging on the side of the mountain. Stifling a groan, I dipped my cloth back into the soapy water in a bucket by my side. "Crap." I heard Naruto murmur. I rolled my eyes and gave a half smile.

"Double crap." I agreed. Naruto gave me a small grin. However, it was wiped off when Iruka-sensei spoke above us on top of the monument.

"You don't leave here until every drop of paint is gone!" Iruka-sensei said, as if we didn't already know. Naruto scowled and looked up at sensei.

"So? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for us?" Naruto snapped. "Hmmp." He said returning back to scrubbing. I sighed. I hated when people, sometimes even when Naruto, point out we had nobody to go home to. But I always reminded myself that I had Naruto and he had me. We were our own family.

"Naruto...Kira..." Iruka-sensei called out a little nervously. I looked up and raised an eyebrow, so did Naruto.

"Now what?" Naruto huffed. Iruka shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Well...once you're through here...I'll...we could...I'll buy you two a bowl of ramen." He coughed out uncertainly. A smile grew on my brother's and I's faces. Iruka-sensei jolted in surprise. Naruto glowed, and I chuckled at his childishness.

"YEAH BABY! Talk about motivation!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air. He then went off to scrubbing the stone with all he had. I out right laughed at Iruka-sensei's expression.

* * *

Iruka-sensei, true to his word, took us to a ramen stand. Me and Naruto both ordered a bowl of miso-ramen and began to slurp it up quickly. We didn't usually got the chance to eat out and Naruto and I took the opportunity gladly.

"Naruto, Kira..." Iruka-sensei said with the same uncertainty as before.

"Hmmm?" We both said, our mouths full. I swatted at Naruto who tried to steal some from my bowl but chuckled at his attempt.

"Why, of all places, did you choose to deface that spot?" Iruka-sensei asked, leaning on the table. "I mean, you do know who Hokage-sama is, right?" I scoffed.

"Of course." I said while rolling my eyes. With my bowl now empty, I crossed my arms over my chest in my usual nonchalant stance. Naruto nodded with agreement.

"Yeah, to inherit the Hokage name he'd have to been the best shinobi in the village." Naruto replied. I tuned this out, as it wasn't the first time Naruto went off about something about the Hokage title. But this was the first time for Iruka-sensei so I kept an ear open.

"Ok, then...why!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed.

Naruto kept slurping his ramen. "Because one of these days, they'll be calling me Hokage-sama!" Naruto straightened up and snapped his chopsticks. "I'm going to surpass every one who came before me!" I smiled at Naruto's determination. " And when that day comes, everyone in town will have to give me and Kira-onee some respect at last!" I blinked a little at the mention of my name but smiled warmly at him all the same. Stupid baka brother, I thought with a smile. "...By the way...Sensei, I need a favor..." Naruto clapped his hands together and bowed his head. I met Iruka-sensei's eyes and shrugged. I had no clue what he was gonna ask either.

"Another bowl of ramen?" Iruka-sensei guessed.

Naruto shook his head. "Uhh...your headband. That leaf your're wearing...pretty please?!" He asked desperately. I shook my head at him.

"It's a forehead protector, Naru-nii." I said with a nudge.

Iruka-sensei blinked. "My...This?" He put a hand to the forehead protector on his brow. "No. Not yet. No way. It's a badge of adulthood." Naruto stared at him.

"You don't get it until you graduate." I said with an evil smirk. Naruto stared at me disbelievingly.

"What a rip-off!" He yelled. Iruka-sensei and I laugh at the stupid baka.

I grinned teasingly at him. "You should have gone to class when I told you to." I said cheekily. Naruto growled playfully at me.

"Shut up, Kira-onee." He grumbled. I smirked and stuck out my tongue.

I wonder what tomorrow will be like. I glanced at Naruto. Hopefully he will pass. I mean, Naruto can't be _that _bad...can he?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!**

**Please comment!**

**BYE~**


End file.
